Francis x Melissa
by Hirosa Mina
Summary: Elég régi történet, még a kezdetekben írtam. France  Francis Bonnefoy , Andorra  Melissa Amanda Carriedo  és America  Alfred F. Jones  a szereplők. Túl sok mindent, nem akarok mesélni róla, akit érdekel, olvassa el. Rated M a biztonság kedvéért.


Egy olcsó motel. Hová süllyedtem én? Egy szerető miatt megalázom magam egy ilyen helyen. Mert persze hotelbe nem mehetünk, mert rögtön lebuknánk. Alfred sejti, hogy megcsalom, ezért a város és környékén lévő összes szállodát figyelteti. Gazdag, befolyásos ember, megteheti. Lelkiismeret furdalásom van, amiért ezt teszem, de egyszerűen nem tudom megfékezni magam. Nem egyszer próbáltam 'szakítani' Francisszel, de a vége mindig szex lett. Ilyenkor kívánom, hogy bár ne értene annyira a nőkhöz. Nem mondom, hogy jobb, mint Al, mert nem tudnám összehasonlítani őket. Mindketten jók az ágyban. Oké, Francis inkább a fürdőben, az a kedvenc helye.

Amíg így elgondolkodom, betoppan az én franciám. Nem cécózik, azonnal ledönt az ágyra és a melleimet markolássza. Fura, eddig mindig érzéki szokott lenni.  
>- Francis… Mi van veled? – nyögöm neki, hiába, imádom, ha a melleimet kényeztetik.<br>- Ne haragudj _mon cher_, egyszerűen nem bírok magammal. – közben kigombolja a blúzomat. – Túl sokat fantáziáltam rólad. – elkezdi a nyelvével ingerelni a bimbóimat, egyik keze a szoknyám alá kúszik. Sikerül megint hamar felizgatnia. Talán a spanyol vérem teszi? Állítólag Antonio is ilyen. Nincs időm mélázni, már szedi is le rólam a ruhákat. Szó szerint letépi magáról a nyakkendőt és az ingétől is hevesen szabadul meg. Lehúzom egy csókra. az övével bajlódok, de aztán sikerül kikapcsolnom. A többit már ő oldja meg és alsógatyástól leveszi a nadrágját. Rólam is lehúzza az alsóneműt, majd magához ölel. Felnyögök, ahogy férfiassága a hasamnak nyomódik.  
>- Kérlek… - elég ennyit mondanom, lassan belém hatol. Átkarolom a nyakát, ő pedig elkezd mozogni. Örömmel konstatálom, hogy a megszokott törődése visszatér. Gyengéden mozog, és csak akkor gyorsít, mikor kérem. Utána viszont már parancsolom, hogy vaduljon a végsőkig, amit örömmel meg is tesz. Egyszerre ér el minket a beteljesülés. Kihúzódik, majd elfekszik és magához húz. Így pihenünk egy ideig.<br>- Tényleg abba kéne ezt hagynunk… - szólalok meg és Francis arcára megint egy keserves ábrázat kerül. Nem akar lemondani rólam.  
>- De miért <em>mon cher<em>? Olyan jól elvagyunk.  
>- Ez csak szex Francis, csak a testem kell neked. De engem csak a lelkiismeretem zavar.<br>- Jajj, ne kezd megint kérlek.  
>- De kezdem. Már hetek óta próbálom normálisan elmondani, de te folyton csak dugni akarsz, és nem figyelsz rám. Elmondom, mi van. Ezt abba kell hagynunk. Tudom, hogy nem kedveled Alfredot, de én szeretem és mardos a bűntudat, hogy a háta mögött összefekszek veled. Nem lett volna szabad elkezdeni se.<br>- Én nem így gondolom.  
>- Tudom Francis. De döntöttem. Kipihenem magam és hazamegyek. Mindent elmondok Alnak.<br>- Ha elhagy, visszajössz hozzám?  
>- Lehet, de ne reménykedj benne. Ha el is hagy, a törött szívemmel nem új barátot és dugást akarnék.<br>- Jó, értettem. Látom, ezúttal nem tudlak megakadályozni. Tégy, amit akarsz.  
>Bólintok, majd elmegyek gyorsan megfürdeni. Összeszedem magam és kilépek a motel ajtaján. A lakás ajtaját nyitva találom, Alfred itthon van. A nappaliban lelek rá, TV-t néz. Mintha észre se venne.<br>- Al? – szólítom meg. Hátranéz.  
>- Mit szeretnél?<br>- Beszélni veled.  
>- Felesleges dolog Melissa. Mindent tudok. – jelenti ki, bennem meg meghűl a vér. Mégis honnét?<br>- A szoba, ahol voltatok, be lett poloskázva. Sejtettem, hogy viszonyod van, de most már meg is bizonyosodtam róla.  
>- Al, én…<br>- Ne mondj semmit. Mindent hallottam. Rettenetesen dühös voltam rád, és csalódott. Nem akartam elhinni, hogy tényleg ezt tetted. Viszont mivel véget vetettél a dolognak és vallomást is tettél, adok még egy esélyt. I love you Melissa, és ezen semmi nem változtathat.  
>Sokáig fel sem fogom. Végül boldogan öleljük át egymást. Nem hittem, hogy ilyen simán fog menni. Örülök neki. Megbántam, hogy megcsaltam és soha többet nem fordul elő. Azóta házasságban élünk és van egy gyönyörű kislányunk. Ez tényleg egy Happy End.<p>

~Owari~


End file.
